


On Thin Ice

by PrettyPettyPastel, SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Death, Drowning, Gen, Ice Skating, Trapped Under Ice, Violence, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Lucille's friend Remy teaches her how to skate while helping her get over her fears of frozen lakes. However, a certain demon arrives to take advantage of the situation.
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371





	On Thin Ice

Lucille stumbled, gasping as her friend caught her arm.

“Be careful!” Remus laughed, helping her regain her balance.

“I know, I know! Ice skating is a lot harder than it looks, that’s all.”

“But, hey! You’re doing better than yesterday! I mean, you’ve barely needed my help at all!”

Lucille smiled as she went back to practicing. “You think so, Remy?”

“You bet! In fact, I’m willing to bet I could go and get us hot chocolate and you’ll be just fine!”

“I...I dunno…” She looked down at the ice, her mind wandering and imagining it cracking underneath her.

“Hey…” Remy snapped her from her thoughts, his eyes soft and concerned. “I know so. I believe in you. Besides, if you get tired you can just sit down and wait for me to get back, ok? You remember how I showed you?” He asked, heading to the edge of the lake to take his skates off.

She followed him, nodding her head. She demonstrated by getting down on one knee at a time and sitting down on the ice. After a moment, she stood back up.

“See? You’ve got this!” Remy stood up, tugging his boot back on. “I’ll be back in a bit!” With that, he turned and walked up the hill.

Lucille sighed, gliding back to the middle of the lake. She could do this.

Anti peeked out from behind a tree, the fear of the woman on the ice running through him. He stepped out from behind it, walking towards the ice. He took a step onto it, seemingly not obeying the laws of traction as he had no problem taking a few confident steps. "H͜e̢̢͘͜l̡͟l͡ơ̵̧ tḩ̸̛e̢͞re̴̷͘͝..." 

Lucille swung her arms around, trying to keep her balance after being startled. She turned, looking the stranger up and down. “Umm...hello,” she stuttered. “How are you doing?” She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Have you come out here to skate too?”

"I d̨́͠͝o̢͜͞n̶̨̧͠'t͡be̡̧̨̢l̢͏̷̕iev̸̧͝͏e̶͞ ‘ _s̵̀͟͡k̵̛͡at͘e̴̴̛_ ’ i͏̸s̢ t̨͝h̢͢͞e͘͏ rig̀h͟t̸̷̨͏ w̸̢͟͡ơ̡r͡͏́d҉, d̴̶͟ear̴̶̛." He stomped, the ice appearing to crack around his foot. A large crack extended, going in between Lucille's feet. "B̸̛u͜t I̛͟͝͠ w̸͢҉où̶͢͡ĺ̸̛d͏̀ ĺ̷̴i̶̧ke̸ t͘͡͡͏o̶̶͜ h̵͠a͘v͟e s̢͢ó̷͡m̴e҉ **_f̵̧͟͢ù͟͠n̴_** _!"_ He stomped with his other foot, the ice falling through underneath her.

She screamed, losing some of the breath she could have taken in. 

The water was pitch black and ice cold. The ice above her froze back over, trapping her underneath. Anti's voice entered her thoughts, piercing through the panic like a spear. "Why̵̶̴͢ d͏͠͏o̶̶̢͘ń̨͞’t͟ yo͝u͝҉͘͜ j͠u̸s̶̛͘͞t͘͏̢́ **_l̢et͝_** ** _g̷͝o͏̨͘_** _?_ Y̡̕͢o͝͝ú̀͢͞r͘ f̴̛͟r̢̢ie͏̢n̡͏̷d̵̢͜͢ ẃ̶̨͜on't̷̴ b̧̕e̢ b̷́a̷̷͝ck̢ fo̵͠͡r a͏̵̧͡ go͡͏͢͝oḑ̀͢ w̶͏̸́h̵̢͢͠il̡̕͟e̴͢͟, wi̴̢͞l̀͜͝l͡͝ hȩ?"

What was going on?! Her body shuddered from the freezing water and the fear coursing through her body like blood in her veins. ‘ _Wake up, wake up, wake up_!’ She had to be dreaming, that was the only plausible explanation.

"O̸̶͟͡h̴̨͠, da̢̡͜ŗ̸̷li͜n̴̵̢͡ǵ̡̕͝, t̨͟͢h̨́er̡͘͢͡e͘'s̷̕͝ n҉ot̛̕͜͏h̨i̧̛̕n̕͏g̕҉ t͟ò w͞á̸̛ke͢͝͝ ư͢p f̨͟͟͏ro͏m̵̛! Th̨͝͞i͠͡҉ş̸̡ i̶̕͢͞ş à̴̧ll **_w̴̕͡o̕͟͞͝n̢̡d́͏͏é̡͢ŗ̸f̴̡͞u͟l̸̀l̛͏̶͝y_ **r̴̡̕e͝a̷ļ́!" He giggled, pulling her out of the water and into his void. "T̷̢́͠h̡ȩ̶̀͜ŗ҉̢e̴, no̸̧̡ẁ͘͜ i̷s̛ǹ̴͘'t͟͠͠͞ t̸̡͠ha̧҉t̵̢́͜ b̛̛͡͞ett҉̵̧̛er? Dơ̧͝ y̶͏ò͡u̡̨ w̡a̷n̴n̴̴̷a̢̨̢͜ p̴ĺ͟a͟y̢͝͡ a̛ ga̢͏m̡̕͠e̡͢͜?" 

She hugged her arms as she lay on the “ground” shivering and coughing up water. She didn’t dare open her eyes. She had to wake up soon, she just had to!

He stabbed his knife through her hand and into her arm. "Į w̷̡an̷̸t̢̛ a͢҉͠҉n͏̡ **_an̢͏s̷̸̵̢w̢͟ȩ̸͞r̕̕_** _,_ p̀͝u̸̷̢̨ṕ̶͟p̷͏̸et͞҉̛!”

She cried out, opening her eyes out of shock. She tried to reflexively pull her arm away, but that only shot more of that white-hot feeling up her arm.

“N-no! No please let me go!” She choked and hissed out.

"Y̸̢̡͟o͘͟ų̛̛҉ ḑ͜҉ǫ͏ń't̛͜ w͏͏͘an͘͠t̶̕͞͝ ţ̸͠ơ̷ p̡̛̀͡l̀̕ą͏y͘͢͝?" He pulled out the knife, stabbing it into her leg and leaving it there as if her thigh were a knife block. "Sh̴a̕͏m̴̵̀͞e͠͡, ŗ̛͞eą̵̛͢l̵̡̧l͝y! Ì w̷҉a̧͝s̶̢̨ h̡̢op̢͡ing̕͢͜͝ y҉̴͢͝o͞ú̴̡͢ ẃ̷̨́ou͝҉l̶̴̕͝d̡̕ s̛̀̕͠a͟y y̷̕ȩ͏̶s͜!" He kicked her in the ribs, reveling in that dull cracking sound. "I̢͏f t͘h̢̀á̵͢͡t̨͝'ş̛̕͏ t͏̶́͠hę̴̸͜ c̡as̵͘̕é̢͟, t́҉h͜e̸͞n I̴̶͝'l̵͠l̡ ju̸̶͜͜s̶t̨ ha̡v̧̀͜͡e͏̛͟͝ t̷ó̷͝ l͢e̡̨͘͢t҉̴͝ yo͢u̶̡͟͠ g҉̛͝͠o͘, d̵͘o͘ņ̴̧͟'ţ͏̷͡ I҉͟͢?"

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She didn’t know what to do. Her entire world was consumed with pain. He wished Remy were here. Who was this, why was he doing this? What did she ever do?

"A̷̛͜l̕l̷̵̢̨ ỳ̧̀͜o͟͞҉ù͡͠ e̴̡̧͞v͠eŗ̷́͢ d̡id̴͟͜ wą͞͞s̀̕ b̵̢̛e af́͏̧́r͢a̛͠͡id̀͝͠. G̛o̶̡o͢d̴̷̴͞by͏̡̢̕e̷҉ th͠e̢̛͜͞n̨͘͟͠, L̕͢҉̧u̡̢͡ci̶̧͡l͜le̢̕͢." He snapped his fingers, the blackness disappearing. She was back on the ice, her injuries and knife gone but the pain still there. Remus was standing on the snow, his back to her, and he appeared to be holding something.

She fell on the ice, shaking from her own nerves betraying her. “Remy!” She cried.

He turned around, holding the hot chocolate. “Lucille? Are you ok? What’s wrong?” He set down the mugs in the snow, making his way over on the ice.

As Remus walked out to reach Lucille, the ice around him cracked, his body falling through and becoming trapped. His muffled screams filled the silent air.

Anti watched Lucille crawl over to the hole, now frozen back over, seeing her begin to pound on it. He let it crack, just for a moment, before she fell in as well.

When she looked around, Remus wasn't there. He was never there. It was her, all alone, but this time she wouldn't be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an absolute blast to write with my friend! It was especially fun because we decided to mix things up a bit. Naturally, I'm the one who writes for the Egos since that's what I mainly write about. This time though, we thought it would be fun if she wrote for our favorite glitch demon. She's written a few small excerpts for From All Sides (they have yet to be implemented), and she really understands how his twisted little mind works! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
